


The Playground Returns

by legendsstan19



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AOS IS CANON, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, playground
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsstan19/pseuds/legendsstan19
Summary: Prompt: As fans, lots of us were devastated when the playground exploded in Season 4 of Agents of Shield. We miss it. Well, it’s back and better than ever before! Happy Reading!! AOS IS CANON!!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Playground Returns

Prologue: 

Daisy Johnson had been secretly working on a new project. 

Bringing back the playground.

She and her teammates knew about it but Melinda May and Phil Coulson did not. 

(Side Note: Based After 5x22, Fitz didn’t die and I will address Coulson dying.) 

During all of this, she and her team of SHIELD Agents were secretly leaving the lighthouse but also since they were no longer fugitives, they could easily leave and start working and making sure there were no more LMDs around. 

They also had designed a brand new hanger for the Zephyr and a new weapons room which only certain levels could now access, and if a younger agent without clearance wanted access they had to get a special code from a high agent which would change every hour thanks to Daisy’s Coding skills. 

The new inhuman training areas still weren’t fully ready but they soon would be ready to be tested by both Daisy and Yo-Yo’s abilities. Daisy still had the centipede serum in her so she noticed a massive change in her abilities but had barely used them since the battle with the Destroyer of Worlds himself. 

Soon they would be back in their home. 

End of Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! More coming soon!


End file.
